


Startling Surprises

by Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [46]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, a bit of angst, i dont know why i wrote this, or why i upload it. nothign is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: Surprises are annoying, bad or good.





	Startling Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think because i have no damn clue what this was even supposed to accomplish.

He had never seen her buzz with so much nervous energy. Something wasn’t right here. Silvy never let her anxieties show like this.

She had them, but she always cracked a joke over them, always laughed it off.

When he approached her, he jumped. “Are you okay?”

She laughed as she shook her head. “I’m … just nervous.”

“Why?”

She sighed, biting her lip as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Cindy said she got something for me… And I don’t like how that sounded.”

He frowned. “Aren’t surprises a good thing? I heard that humans love them.”

“Nope.” She shook her head more violently. “I hate surprises. Especially those.”

He gently grasped her hand and smiled. “But what’s the worst that could happen over a surprise?”

She shrugged. “Something explodes and we’ll all die?”

“That is highly unlikely.”

“But there’s still a chance!” she feigned anger, sighed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. “I know it’s probably nothing bad. But that doesn’t make it less scary.”

“Is Cindy going to visit?”

“Yeah she’s coming over in a few minutes.”

Sixty had quickly learned that Sylvia was a nervous cleaner. Her home slowly turned into a mess over the course of a week, but every time she was uncertain or had appointments, she would spend hours of cleaning just so she wasn’t thinking about it.

He wondered if it was a healthy coping mechanism. Healthier than his, probably.

And he could see it now too, as she picked up notes from the tables and sorted them by size and color, returned all the books to the bookshelf, except for the one he was reading at the time. Folded the blankets, positioned all the throw pillows, shook out the beanbag. Watered her flowers, dusted off the surfaces. And she was quick about it too.

And then when the doorbell rang, she jumped violently. “Cindy has a key-“ Sylvia wondered, but opened the door anyway. It wasn’t Cindy who greeted her, but a Pizza delivery.

“I didn’t order-“ She tried to turn the man away, who looked just as confused as he did.

Sixty showed up next to her with a grin that was bordering on sly. “I did.”

When the door closed, she was shaking. “Don’t…. ever do that again.”

He visibly shrank back; her voice had taken on a dangerous tone. “I…”

“That terrified me.”

His gaze wandered to the floor; jaw clenched. “…You ran out of food and… I thought you wouldn’t want to leave the house when someone is coming over…”

She hung her shoulders, anger leaving her. He had gotten the pizza for her. There was no I’ll intent.

“Sorry… I…” She threw up her arms. “I thought he was gonna charge me for something I didn’t buy.”

“I should have told you.”

“Yeah. I hate surprises. Especially those.”

He nodded, slowly headed to the kitchen and grabbed two plates. “Cory said Gavin loves pizza… I wanted to try.”

She grinned at him, her anxious energy leaving her. “I love pizza too.”

He was relieved at that, knowing he at least got something she enjoyed. The small scare was quickly forgotten and when Cindy finally did show up, Silvy wasn’t such a ball of nerves anymore.

Maybe the pizza really did scare her out of her fear.

“Yo!” Cindy greeted them with a bright grin over the two white boxes she was holding. She had someone in tow that Sixty didn’t know.

Silvy waved at her, then paused, eyes wandering over the boxes. Cyberlife supplies. Then her eyes locked onto the eyes of the android that had shown up behind her.

“…Marley?!” She dropped her slice of pizza on the plate and jumped to her feet. “What- How-“

The AP700, as Sixty had quickly identified, smiled nervously. He had the same standard face as all of them, but his LED was missing.

“Saw him lurking around your complex.” Cindy shrugged, “Dragged him along.”

Marley walked past Cindy and into the living room as if he owned it. Sixty wasn’t sure how he liked that. The two sisters obviously knew the android. But who was he?

He nodded at Sixty, most likely had pinged him with a wireless communication request, and found that it was automatically rejected. Sixty didn’t even receive them, but he could see form the android’s expression that he was taken aback.

“You’re-“

“No. I’m not Connor.” Sixty ground through his teeth.

“But you’re an RK800.”

Sixty clenched his fists, LED whirling wildly between yellow and red.

“Hey now, boys.” Cindy sighed and set the boxes to the floor. “I think Marley just wanted to visit. It’s not like you kicked him out or anything.”

The AP700 nodded. “…It was very strange.” He turned to Silvy. “I wanted… to give you this.” He pulled an envelop from the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to her.

“That’s the amount of money you bought me for.”

Silvy had automatically reached for the offered item, but paused. “Marley I can’t take that, that’s eight thousand bucks!”

He nodded. “See it as an apology. You bought me to protect your home and I just took off.”

She shook het head, hands still hanging in the air. “Where’d you even get this?”

He smiled. “I’m working as a caretaker for a married couple. It’s okay, I saved this up because I wanted to.”

Sixty shrank back. Even a damn standard model had a good paying job.

“You’re… insane Marley.”

He grinned at her. “You never treated me badly. It’s my way to repay you.”

“You’re insane…” She shook her head but finally took the envelope. “I… You probably have to leave again soon, but… you want some thirium?”

“Only if it’s not causing any trouble.”

“Of course not.” Silvy rushed into the kitchen, but didn’t miss the sour expression Sixty shot her way.

She returned to the living room with four mugs, two filled with coffee, the other two with thirium.

Sixty was still glaring at her, almost seemed as if he disliked the other android, despite not even knowing him.

“You’re living with Silvy?” Marley asked as he flopped down on the beanbag with the mug of thirium in his hands.

“In fact, I do.” Sixty snarked back at him. His expression was grim, teeth clenched, frame tense, ready to spring into action if needed.

The AP700 turned to Silvy then and smiled brightly at her. “I’m glad you’re letting people into your life again. How’d you meet?”

“Ran into each other.” Silvy shrugged. “Things happened.”

Marley smiled at her politely, then looked at Sixty. Fixated him with bright eyes. “And you’re able to help her with everything? Way back, she got me to help with anxiety and general household chores, are you skilled enough for that? Her moods can be really random.”

Sixty clenched his hands around the mug with a force that made the ceramic creak in protest. Silvy grimaced and Cindy glared at the android.

“The RK800 has been built to handle human unpredictability.” If Marley noticed the edge to the other android’s voice, he didn’t let it show.

“You’re damaged. Maybe you have not yet noticed that her mental health isn’t quite what it appears to be.”

A sound akin got a growl escaped Sixty. “How dare you?!” It was a hissed whisper, but the anger in the voice sent a chill down Sylvia’s spine.

Marley opened his mouth to say more, but Cindy put a hand on his shoulder. “That social protocol isn’t doing what it should, huh?”

Marley frowned. “I was only informing him of the possible dangers of living with a mentally unstable pers-“

The mug in Sixty’s hand splintered into a thousand pieces at the same moment as Cindy’s hand met the cheek of the AP700 with a force that almost sent him off the beanbag.

“She’s standing right next to you!” Cindy yelled at him. “I’m glad you ran off! That’s how you thank her for keeping you in top shape even though she barely had any money?!”

Marley righted himself and stood. “That’s why I brought the money. To pay off the debt.”

Silvy grabbed the envelope off the table shoved it at Marley’s chest and pointed to the door with her other hand. “Leave my apartment this instant or I call the police.”

“I thought you could really use that money.”

“Go!”

She android shrugged, made a move towards her, but whatever he was trying to do, was stopped as Sixty grabbed his arm, twisted it on his back and shoved him towards the front door. “You heard her. Go.”

“Let go of me! This is assault!”

“She just kicked you out of her home. You’re trespassing.”

“That’s not how this works!”

Sixty leaned in, close to the android’s face. “I’m a detective model. I have connections. Leave or will make use of that.” He muttered silently, but Silvy and Cindy heard it clearly.

“But you’re damaged!”

“And you will be too if you don’t go. Move or I make you!”

Sixty let go of the android so he could walk outside on his own, but Marley had other plans. He grabbed the next best object and tried to use it as a weapon.

Silvy screamed when Marley lifted the vase to smash it at Sixty, but her shock wore off quickly when the RK800 ducked away, grabbed Marley’s midriff and smashed him backwards into the front door. In the same movement he opened the door and tossed the android out.

“And don’t come back here.” He hissed as he slammed the door shut.

The two women eyes him with a mix of surprise and confusion.

“Holy shit you do that scary intimidating shit just as good as Connor.” Cindy blabbed.

Sixty wiped the thirium from the mug off on his hands and eyed Silvy sheepishly. “…I… may have overreacted.”

Cindy laughed. “Nah, you’re good.” She turned back to her sister and pointed to the two boxes on the ground. “I actually wanted to ask if you could fix a pair of hands for a friend. I’ll pay you.”

When Silvy opened the boxes, she reeled back. One hand in each box, neatly packed into foam, but both devastatingly damaged. “YK600 hands.”

“Yeaaaah.” Cindy sighed. “Avery tripped over the cord of my iron…. Idiot tried to catch it.”

Silvy sighed deeply and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. Why not buy new hands?”

“I tried. He got really mad about it, screaming that he’s only complete with his original parts. I think it’s a phase.”

“It better be.”


End file.
